


Защитить историю

by Korue



Category: Gintama, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: Вольный пересказ восьмой серии Кацугеки.





	Защитить историю

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentOrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOrange/gifts).



Изуминоками Хиджисада сидел на высоком плоском камне и смотрел на воду. Вся его фигура, от ладоней, покоившихся на коленях, до струившихся по спине волос, воплощала гармонию и безмятежность. Удивительный контраст с тем хаосом, что царил в его душе.  
Раны давно затянулись. Фуды Господина творили чудеса, и физически Хиджисада был здоров, но даже спустя столько дней после возвращения в Цитадель, его разум пребывал в смятении – от душевных ран фуды помочь не могли.  
Сумел ли второй отряд защитить историю? Каждый раз, когда он задавал себе этот вопрос, перед глазами вставали горящие дома, неподвижные окровавленные тела, крики, рыдания и оглушительный треск огня. Что за чудовищем была история, если все эти жертвы её не изменили? Что за чудовищами были они, считавшие себя защитниками мирового порядка?  
Хиджисада думал об этом с тех пор, как очнулся. Голова пухла от сумбурных мыслей, он не находил себе места и уже начал срываться на окружающих. Поэтому вчера он не выдержал и пошёл к Уцуро.  
Тот сразу понял, что с ним творится неладное. Ещё бы он не понял – Хиджисаде удавалось говорить спокойно, но дрожащее в голосе напряжение и пальцы, вцепившиеся в колени, его выдавали. Он сам это знал, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
– Защита истории? – задумчиво повторил Уцуро.  
Он сидел спиной к раздвинутым сёдзи, лицо скрывалось в тени, да Хиджисада и не смотрел ему в лицо, вперив взгляд в татами.  
К Уцуро он приходил… довольно часто в последнее время, но никогда еще не просил совета – знал, что бесполезно. Но сейчас у него не осталось выхода, если кто и мог ответить ему честно, то только Уцуро, единственный, кто не стал бы щадить его чувства.  
– Это слишком сложно для такого юнца, как ты.  
Хиджисада вскинулся, но Уцуро не насмехался, его лицо было абсолютно серьёзно.  
– Детишки всегда задаются глупыми вопросами, на которые у взрослых просто нет ответов. С возрастом это проходит.  
– Я не ребёнок, – буркнул Хиджисада.  
Уголки губ Уцуро едва заметно приподнялись.  
– Конечно, ребёнок. Глупый, как все дети.  
Кому-нибудь другому Хиджисада бы такое не спустил, но от Миказуки Уцуро, самого древнего меча в Цитадели, это не звучало как оскорбление.  
– Значит, не ответишь.  
– Я могу ответить, но ты не услышишь, – равнодушно отозвался Уцуро.  
Это уже было чересчур. Хиджисада не за тем пришёл, чтобы терпеть насмешки.  
– Только время зря потратил, – он опёрся кулаком в пол, собираясь встать, – помощи от тебя никакой.  
Встать не получилось – Уцуро стремительно наклонился вперёд и положил руку ему на плечо – мягкая ладонь надавила с такой силой, что Хиджисада сел обратно против воли.  
– Я не говорил, что не помогу, – вежливо пояснил Уцуро.  
Сейчас он был настолько близко, что получалось разглядеть золотые полукружья вокруг зрачков. Хиджисада сглотнул.  
– И что же ты для меня сделаешь?  
Голос заметно сел. Уцуро всегда действовал на него гипнотически, даже сейчас, когда мысли занимали настолько важные вопросы, он не мог не заметить, какие тёплые у того пальцы, как отходит в сторону запах юкаты, обнажая мышцы груди, и как от него пахнет – сандалом, да, всегда сандалом.  
– Что я могу сделать… – у Уцуро был рассеянный вид, словно он об этом не задумывался. – От угощения ты отказался, значит…  
Всё так же опираясь ладонью о плечо Хиджисады, он приподнялся, на миг навалившись всем весом, и ловко пересел ему за спину.  
– Я сделаю тебе массаж.  
На второе плечо тоже легла тёплая тяжесть.  
– Массаж, как я сразу не догадался, – Хиджисада подпустил в голос скепсиса, но в груди уже сладко замирало, сжималось в предвкушении. – Массаж решит все мои проблемы.  
– Не все, но некоторые. Ты ужасно напряжён.  
Уцуро погладил его по плечам, с нажимом провёл до шеи, задержал на ней ладони, словно хотел задушить. Хиджисада сглотнул. О да, он ещё как был напряжён, только теперь напряжение переместилось в пах.  
Уцуро убрал руки и пристроил подбородок ему на плечо.  
– Я не стану отвечать на твои вопросы, – шепнул над самым ухом, – но я всё ещё могу помочь. Помочь расслабиться.  
«Чёрт с тобой», подумал Хиджисада почти благодарно.  
Он совсем не собирался расслабляться, но сейчас, когда по телу скользили сильные руки, а кожу щекотало чужое дыхание, спорить стало затруднительно. Да и не хотелось спорить. Хотелось поддаться, хотелось позволить себе слабость, передать ответственность тому, кто готов её принять. Поэтому Хиджисада послушался, когда нежные, но твёрдые пальцы надавили на подбородок, вынуждая повернуть голову, и сам раскрыл губы, сам прижался затылком к чужому плечу. Он устал снова и снова прокручивать в голове последнюю миссию, устал вспоминать трупы и пожарище – он так устал, что готов был позволить Уцуро всё, что угодно, лишь бы прогнать эти мысли хотя бы на время. 

Уцуро накрыл его чем-то тёплым и ушёл на встречу с Господином. Хиджисаде тоже стоило бы уйти, но тело сковывала сонная вялость, в голове не было ни одной чёткой мысли – он уткнулся лицом в сгиб локтя и заснул.  
Разбудили его журчание воды и звон посуды: Уцуро вернулся и заваривал чай. Был уже вечер, закатное солнце просвечивало сквозь сёдзи и волосы Уцуро, окрашивая их золотом, со двора доносились звонкие голоса танто из семейства Тоширо.  
– Проснулся.  
Уцуро смотрел только перед собой, но всё равно всё видел. Это было в его духе – со стороны он казался отрешённым, живущим в собственном мире, но на самом деле замечал даже то, чего не видели другие. В отличие от остальных, Хиджисада знал про эту его особенность. С тех пор как они впервые переспали – а случилось это почти сразу после появления Хиджисады в Цитадели – он успел узнать об Уцуро крайне мало, но значительно больше, чем другие. Другие не знали о том ничего.  
– Как всё прошло у Господина?  
– Прекрасно, – Уцуро начал разливать чай по стаканам. – Отправляемся на миссию ближе к ночи.  
Хиджисада опёрся о локоть, чтобы сесть, и скривился. Поясница ныла, ягодицы там, где в них впивались пальцы, болели, зацелованная шея горела огнём – в этот раз с ним не церемонились.  
Хиджисада так и сказал:  
– Мог бы и поласковее.  
Справедливости ради, пока его имели, заломив руку за спину и вжимая щекой в пол, ему всё нравилось. Уцуро тоже хорошо это помнил и даже бровью не повёл.  
– А ты нуждаешься в снисхождении?  
Вот же скотина. Хиджисада сел, снова поморщившись от неприятных ощущений, посмотрел на запястье и недовольно цыкнул – на коже проступили тёмные пятна.  
– Я же просил не оставлять следов.  
– До утра заживёт. Будешь что-нибудь к чаю?  
Хиджисада мотнул головой и попытался собрать сбившиеся колтуном волосы. Только теперь он заметил, что был укрыт чёрным боевым кимоно – тяжёлым, украшенным золотом и длинными кистями. Хиджисада поддёрнул ткань, чтобы не сползала, и мрачно уставился на Уцуро, который как раз расставлял перед ним пиалы.  
Тот покосился на него с улыбкой, но ничего говорить не стал – взял пиалу и сел рядом, так близко, что их плечи соприкасались.  
– У тебя всегда такой хмурый вид, будь ты менее красивым, выглядел бы пугающе.  
Это был до крайности неудачный комплимент, а Уцуро не делал ничего неудачного, значит, шпильку подпустил намеренно. Хиджисада решил, что не станет играть в вежливость.  
– Я пришёл за советом, потому что у меня мозги кипели, – он взял пиалу и уставился в неё с ненавистью, – а вместо помощи ты меня оттрахал. Вот спасибо.  
Уцуро слегка наклонился и прижался губами к его уху.  
– Но мозги уже не кипят, верно.  
Хиджисада недовольно дёрнул плечом, но спорить не стал. С Уцуро так было всегда: он выкручивал наизнанку своими улыбочками и многозначительными взглядами, отравлял разум и тело, но после него необъяснимо становилось легче. Вот и сейчас, каким бы измочаленным Хиджисада себя ни чувствовал, он не мог отрицать, что в голове прояснилось.  
Больше они не сказали друг другу ни слова – просто сидели рядом и пили чай в полной тишине.  
После Хиджисада отрабатывал каты на заднем дворе до умопомрачения и к себе вернулся уже потемну. Повезло, что Сого его не дождался и ушёл спать – ведро с водой, привязанное над входом, было ерундой по сравнению с расспросами. Избежав ледяного душа благодаря не столько рефлексам, сколько привычке, Хиджисада стащил одежду, швырнул куда-то в угол и повалился на футон. Спустя минуту он уже спал.  
Весь следующий день ему удавалось избегать встреч с кем-либо из отряда, но вечером его выловил Саданоске с сообщением, что Кондокири уже полностью здоров. Это значило, что пора принять решение. И вот теперь, ранним утром он смотрел на быстробегущую воду и думал, что, возможно, слишком много о себе возомнил.  
Он понял, на что намекал Уцуро: найти ответ на мучивший его вопрос можно было только самостоятельно. Нельзя жить чужим умом и чужой верой и уж точно нельзя сражаться за то, чего не понимаешь. А понять, что значит защита истории, он мог только на новых миссиях – сражаясь, глядя в уродливые лица врагов, слыша плач людей, которых не мог защитить – отправляясь в бой снова и снова.  
Но согласятся ли остальные сражаться под его началом? В Сого он не сомневался, Кагуре и Шинпачи было всё равно, скорее всего, но Гин мог сам захотеть стать капитаном. А Кондокири? На месте Кондокири Хиджисада ни за что бы не стал подчиняться тому, кто уже раз отправил на смерть. Если они не захотят больше иметь с ним дела, что тогда?  
Что-то прошуршало в листве. Мыслями Хиджисада был далеко отсюда, но рефлексы сработали мгновенно: он спрыгнул с камня, кувыркнулся через плечо и успел откатиться в сторону. В том месте, где только что была его голова, в песок воткнулась стрела.  
– Сого, что ты себе позволяешь?!  
– Ох, Хиджисада-сан, это вы?  
Сого выступил из-за деревьев с луком в руках.  
– Вы не ранены? – спросил он обеспокоенно. – Какая жалость.  
Хоть бы голос понижал, засранец. Хиджисада даже не стал на него орать, не потому, что было бесполезно – просто нелепые покушения сейчас казались чем-то незначительным.  
– Я, видите ли, хотел настрелять дичи к обеду, – с невинным видом пояснил Сого. – У меня есть навыки стрельбы из лука, вот и…  
– Лес на другом берегу.  
– Да, да… Но на опушку вышла косуля, и я поспешил сделать выстрел.  
– В меня?  
Сого захлопал глазами:  
– Вы были ближе. – Он замолчал, наконец заметив подавленный вид Хиджисады. – А что вы здесь делаете в одиночестве? Неужели собрались сделать сеппуку? Вы же знаете, я…  
– Всегда готов быть моим кайшаку. Знаю, – Хиджисада нервно провёл рукой по волосам. – Сого, скажи…  
Он запнулся. Вот проклятье, если так тяжело с Сого, которого он знает как облупленного, то что будет с остальными?  
– Скажи, ты согласен и дальше сражаться во втором отряде… под моим началом?  
Сого перестал строить из себя невинного ангела и прищурился.  
– Почему спрашиваете?  
– Просто ответь.  
Сого ответил без колебаний:  
– Конечно. Я ваш партнёр, вы – меч, я – вакидзаси, и я всегда буду рядом. Пойду за вами даже на Северный полюс… ведь там я смогу вас убить без помех.  
Хиджисада криво улыбнулся.  
– Ну спасибо за поддержку.  
Что ж, это была самая простая часть.  
Он оттолкнулся от камня и выпрямился.  
– Тогда пойдём.  
– Куда?  
– Поговорим со вторым отрядом.

Первым им встретился Гин. Точнее, Муцуноками Ёшигин, который почему-то предпочитал, чтобы его звали Гином. Выпендрёжник. Хиджисада предпочитал звать его балбесом.  
Гин валялся на траве, заложив руки за голову, и притворялся дремлющим. Увидев Хиджисаду с Сого, он вяло помахал.  
– Йо.  
– Доброе утро, босс, – немедленно отозвался Сого.  
Боссом он называл Гина специально, чтобы побесить Хиджисаду, эти двое вообще мгновенно спелись после того как побывали в разведке, и с тех пор постоянно болтались вместе. Наверняка перемывали ему косточки. Раньше Хиджисаду это злило, но сегодня все чувства были придавлены тревогой и неуверенностью.  
Гин вскочил и заступил ему дорогу.  
– Привет, ка-пи-тан, – протянул он в худшей своей манере.  
– Привет, – отозвался Хиджисада и прошёл мимо, думая о своём.  
Через секунду сзади послышался слоновий топот, и Гин снова с ним поравнялся.  
– Куда идём? – осведомился он небрежно. Как будто кто-то его с собой звал. – Для нас есть дело?  
– Нет, Господин пока не вызывал меня. Хочу поговорить с членами отряда.  
– Зачем? – Гин попытался заглянуть ему в лицо. – Ты такой мрачный, тебе не идёт.  
Опять двусмысленные шуточки. Он с самого начала делал вид, что флиртует с Хиджисадой – самый тупой способ вывести кого-то из себя.  
– Поаккуратнее с капитаном, – вступил Сого, – боюсь, он в депрессии. Сегодня я застал его за попыткой вспороть себе живот.  
– Уверен? Вдруг он собирался подстричься.  
– Думаете, он согласится обрезать волосы? Без них он потеряет весь шик, и Господин больше не будет его любить.  
Гин поцокал языком.  
– Ты узко смотришь на вещи, Согохиро-кун. Он просто хотел подравнять посечённые кончики.  
\- Правда?  
Сого сделал вид, что тянет руки к его волосам, но это был обманный манёвр – пока Хиджисада отвлёкся, Гин оказался рядом и поймал одну длинную прядь.  
– Хм, – он поднёс её к глазам и сощурился, словно рассматривал. Потом прижал к губам и ухмыльнулся: – Не секутся.  
Хиджисада отпихнул его руку, освободив волосы из захвата. Так и подмывало ответить, что кое-кто просто завидует – кое-кто с лохмами, похожими на собачий хвост, но Хиджисада напомнил себе, что эта ерунда не стоит внимания, и не стал реагировать. Те двое выглядели разочарованными.

Шинпачи они нашли на конюшне. Точнее, сначала они услышали его вопли, а потом уже, вломившись в конюшню, увидели и его самого, равномерно покрытого лошадиной слюной. Пока Сого загонял лошадей обратно в стойла, Хиджисада и Гин взяли Шинпачи под мышки и вытащили на улицу.  
– Изуминоками-сан, Муцуноками-сан, спасибо!  
– Завязывай с этим. Когда ты так говоришь, кажется, что мы с ним родственники. Для меня это табу.  
– Меня родство с тобой тоже бы не обрадовало, – огрызнулся Хиджисада.  
Гин ответил странным взглядом.  
– Нет, ты не так понял.  
– Извините, Гин-сан, – Шинпачи надел очки и пригладил ещё влажные волосы. – Что-то случилось? Вы хотели поговорить со мной?  
Хиджисада не сомневался, что со стороны выглядит спокойным, но внутренне он был напряжён, как перед боем. Казалось бы, что такого – просто поговорить с Шинпачи, скромным, всегда вежливым и настолько незаметным, что трудно было поверить в его принадлежность к семейству Тоширо. С Шинпачи, которого в последней миссии ранили и чуть не убили по его, Хиджисады вине.  
Он мотнул головой, как будто мог вытряхнуть ненужные мысли. Поздно – воспоминания о той проклятой миссии навсегда останутся с ним, как и чувство вины.  
– Я хотел спросить, – сказал он резко. Слишком резко: Шинпачи вздрогнул, а Гин нахмурился. – Согласишься ли ты сражаться под моим началом, если второй отряд снова отправят на миссию?  
Шинпачи удивился, это было заметно, но ответил без запинки.  
– С удовольствием!  
Теперь удивился Хиджисада.  
– Так уж и с удовольствием? Ты был ранен, потому что я отправил тебя следить за отрядом Ретроградов в одиночку. Тебя могли убить.  
– Но ведь всё в порядке, – Шинпачи расплылся в улыбке: – Вы не представляете, как я был счастлив, что мне доверили ответственное задание. Видите ли, я побывал уже на сотне миссий…  
– Сотне? – не поверил Гин.  
Шинпачи кивнул.  
– Около того, но мне нечем гордиться. Все задания, которые мне давали, сводились к «держись рядом» и «охраняй штаб», – он сжал кулаки. – Меня никто не принимает всерьёз, потому что я танто! Нобуми-сан, кажется, делает вид, что мы с ней не родня. Изуминоками-сан, вы первый, кто в меня поверил, и я всегда буду вам благодарен!  
Хиджисада попятился от его напора и натолкнулся на вернувшегося Сого.  
– В чём дело, Хиджисада-сан? Вас впечатлили его хр?  
– Хр? – недоумённо заморгал Шинпачи. – Вы имеете в виду очки опыта?  
– Да, очки. Они же огромные!  
– Выдающиеся, я бы сказал, – поддержал Гин.  
– Но у меня нет хр.  
– Не прибедняйся. А что это у тебя на носу?  
– Никогда такого не видел.  
– Это обычные очки! Не издевайтесь!  
– Смотри, они похожи на восьмёрку, символ бесконечности.  
– Бесконечные очки? Впечатляет. Думаете, он сильнее Миказуки Уцуро?  
– Хотел бы я увидеть битву этих монстров.  
– Я и Миказуки-сан?!  
Сого и Гин расплылись в одинаковых улыбках, как два аллигатора.  
– Хватит терять время, – раздражённо сказал Хиджисада, – мне ещё нужно увидеть Цурумару. Шинпачи, ты с нами?  
– Конечно!  
Поворачиваясь, Хиджисада успел перехватить взгляд Гина – тот смотрел пристально, словно чего-то напряжённо ждал. Хиджисада на всякий случай взглянул под ноги, но ловушек не увидел.

Кагура нашлась в огороде. Хиджисада направлялся в сторону кухонь, когда заметил её красный плащ с капюшоном.  
– Цурумару, – позвал он, подходя ближе.  
Кагура не обернулась. Она сидела перед помидорным кустом, такая неподвижная, словно хотела своими глазами увидеть, как растут плоды.  
– Кагура-ару-сан, добрый день, – сказал вежливый Шинпачи.  
И снова нет ответа. Потеряв терпение, Хиджисада взял её за плечо и развернул к себе. И тут же об этом пожалел.  
Лицо у Кагуры стало в цвет её плаща: губы, щёки, нос – всё было перепачкано в красном. В каждой руке она держала по спелому помидору, уже обкусанному, сок стекал по подбородку. Хиджисаде захотелось вытереть пальцы – казалось, что ткань плаща тоже вся пропиталась помидорным соком.  
– Ну что? – грубо спросила Кагура и, раньше, чем он ответил, снова вгрызлась в помидор. Сок брызнул во все стороны.  
– Вкусно? – поинтересовался Сого.  
Кагура оскалилась на него, обнажив залитые красным зубы.  
– Они мои!  
Сого поспешил вскинуть руки, якобы защищаясь.  
– Да я и не претендую. Не люблю овощи, – понизив голос, он пробормотал: – Что с ней? Она берсеркер?  
– Она всегда такая, – охотно ответил Шинпачи. – Цурумару Кагура-ару-сан, самый прожорливый меч в Цитадели. Говорят, Камуи-сан и Абуто-сан из первого отряда могут с ней посоперничать, но они появились недавно, так что сложно судить.  
– Тогда повезло нам, что Господин призвал её во время боя, а потом мы сразу вернулись в Цитадель. Она бы нас объела.  
Господин призвал Кагуру во время боя, потому что увидел, что они не справляются. И это спасло Шинпачи – решительность Господина и способности Кагуры, а не действия Хиджисады.  
Кагура прикончила помидоры и сорвала ещё – все кусты вокруг были обглоданы, словно по ним прошлась саранча.  
– Цурумару, – Хиджисада взял её за капюшон и развернул к себе. – Надо поговорить.  
Она закатила глаза.  
– Ну чего тебе, Хиджи?  
– Как ты меня?..  
– Кагура-ару-сан, у капитана к тебе дело. Может быть, отвлечёшься?  
– Вот ещё. Нам, мечам, нужно плотно питаться, чтобы были силы для сражений.  
– По-моему, ты не меч, а что-то из сельскохозяйственной продукции… Молотилка, например?  
Сого мигом пригнулся под свистнувшим в воздухе помидором.  
Хиджисада начал терять терпение.  
– Цурумару, ты согласна сражаться во втором отряде с…  
– Нет, – отрезала Кагура.  
Хиджисада ждал такого ответа с самого начала, от любого из них, но, в самом деле получив его, опешил.  
Кагура выдернула капюшон из его ослабевших пальцев.  
– Я не пойду сражаться, пока не поем, – заявила она безапелляционно. – И не просите. Завтрак был сто лет назад, а до обеда ещё вечность, я умираю от голода.  
– Да нет же, Кагура-ару-сан, тебя про другое спрашивают! – попытался Шинпачи, но она замотала головой.  
– Во время еды не разговаривают, а то углероды плохо усвоятся.  
– Ты случайно не путаешь с углеводами?  
– Изуминоками, а ты что здесь забыл?  
Из-за грядок вышли Шокудайкири Такасага и Ообансай – знаменитая пара мечей Датэ Масамунэ. Оба были в хозяйственных перчатках, Ообансай нёс тяпку, а Такасага – корзину с помидорами.  
– Неужели пришёл забрать своего бойца?  
Такасага как всегда говорил с насмешкой и ленцой, но Хиджисаде в его голосе послышалась надежда.  
– Она не мой боец. Она только что отказалась от второго отряда.  
– Што?! – Кагура могучим усилием проглотила помидор целиком и возмущённо уставилась на Хиджисаду. – Не гони пургу, Хиджи, я такого не говорила!  
– «Гони пургу»?  
– Она беспокоится, что помидоры замёрзнут зимой, полагаю.  
– Это современный жаргон, – пояснил Шинпачи. – Кагура-ару-сан часто ходит в город, понимаете ли.  
– Сейчас так говорят?  
Кагура наставила палец на Хиджисаду.  
– Я со вторым отрядом, ясно?  
У неё вдруг громко заурчало в животе.  
– Ох, умираю с голода!  
– Сколько же ты ешь? – не выдержал Хиджисада.  
– Тебе не понять, но тачи нужно больше еды, чем катанам. Полный желудок – залог успеха в бою.  
\- Сильно в этом сомневаюсь!  
Кагура потрясла куст, поймала упавший помидор, последний на ветке, и откусила от него сразу половину. Ообансай печально наблюдал за гибелью помидора, но спасти его не пытался.  
– Её так и тянет к земле, – фыркнул Сого. – Как думаете, вдруг она подделка, и её выковал не божественный Тоджо, а какой-нибудь деревенский кузнец?  
Он явно собирался умереть молодым, но, к счастью, Кагура не услышала, закидывая помидоры в рот с огромной скоростью. Она, кажется, даже не жевала.  
С каждым уничтоженным помидором Такасага становился всё мрачнее.  
– Изуминоками, ты так и собрался здесь стоять?  
– Не тащить же её силой.  
– Это было бы сложно, полагаю.  
Такасага немного подумал, а потом ухмыльнулся и потряс корзиной.  
– Пора отнести эти помидоры на кухню, – сообщил он, словно бы ни к кому не обращаясь. – Эти прекрасные, сочные, отборные – самые лучшие помидоры в огороде.  
Кагура мгновенно вскинулась.  
– Где?!  
– Разве ты не говорил, что их нужно отдать свин…  
Такасага наступил Ообансаю на ногу, и тот заткнулся.  
– Изуминоками, будешь мне должен.  
Хиджисада вовремя успел поймать корзину, и взгляд Кагуры, как примагниченный, переместился за ней.  
– Как насчёт перерыва? – спросил Хиджисада.  
– На обед?  
– Нет, перерыва в обеде.  
Кагура заметно приуныла. Но она слушала, это уже была победа. Хиджисада перебрал помидоры – зеленоватые, кое-где прибитые и подпорченные, и выбрал наименее уродливый.  
– Ты собираешься остаться во втором отряде?  
– Ну да, – Кагура даже не задумалась. – Без миссий я со скуки умру.  
– Это потому что ты рождена для боя, – поддакнул Такасага  
– В бою тебе самое место, полагаю.  
Хиджисада бросил помидор Кагуре.  
– И ты не против, чтобы я был капитаном?  
– Ага. – Она слизнула сок с пальцев. – С чего бы мне быть против? Ты слишком паришься, Хиджи.  
– «Пари»… что?  
– Цурумару, – Такасага взял Кагуру за плечи и ненавязчиво подтолкнул в сторону от грядок, – рад был повидаться, даже жаль, что мы больше не увидимся.  
– Почему это?  
– Ты же будешь на миссиях, – удивительно, как он умудрялся нести чушь с пафосным видом. – Это и есть твой путь – сражения насмерть. Огород – не для тебя.  
– Сад и кухня – тоже, полагаю, – пробормотал Ообансай.  
В четыре руки они пытались ненавязчиво вытолкать Кагуру со своей территории.  
Хиджисада выудил из корзины новый помидор и подбросил на ладони.  
– Идём, Цурумару, надо проведать Кондокири, – он глянул на Такасагу через плечо: – Думаю, мы в расчёте.  
Тот выглядел недовольным, но спорить не стал.  
Кагура потопала по тропинке, не отрываясь от помидора, Сого и Шинпачи пошли за ней, обсуждая современный жаргон, и только Гин стоял в стороне, скрестив руки на груди. Хиджисада с запозданием понял, что за всё время здесь тот не произнёс ни слова. 

Кондокири был полностью одет и затачивал наконечник копья, но разобранный футон свидетельствовал, что он ещё не совсем здоров.  
– Изуминоками-доно! И вы, ребята, – он искренне обрадовался. – Пришли меня проведать? Я очень тронут.  
– Извини, – пробормотал Хиджисада, усаживаясь напротив него, – я бы пришёл раньше, но…  
– Но Цурумару может думать только еде, – закончил Сого.  
Кондокири расплылся в улыбке.  
– Кагура-доно? Она уже навещала меня сегодня.  
Все уставились на него с недоверием.  
– Даже принесла мне коробку бананов в подарок.  
Теперь все уставились на Кагуру.  
– Принесла еду? – осторожно уточнил Шинпачи. – И отдала?  
Кондокири кивнул.  
– Правда, она сама и съела своё угощение, – добавил он добродушно, – но я не против, у меня этих бананов целая гора. Все мне их приносят.  
Хиджисаде стало стыдно – сначала за то, что не подумал о гостинце, а потом за то, что тоже принёс бы бананы.  
Кагура с независимым видом уселась рядом с Кондокири и пихнула его в плечо.  
– Как жизнь, громила? Есть ещё что пожевать?  
– Ты всё съела, Кагура-доно.  
– Эх… Одними овощами сыт не будешь, – она вдруг вытянула руку: – Кэп, дай помидор!  
Хиджисада вздрогнул.  
– Ты это мне?  
– Кагура-ару-сан, нельзя так говорить с капитаном, пусть даже ты на восемьсот лет его старше.  
Сого закашлялся, и Шинпачи услужливо постучал его по спине.  
– Древние мечи любят всё современное, верно? – спросил он безмятежно. – Кэп это то же самое, что «капитан», если я правильно помню.  
– Да ты всё про всех знаешь, я посмотрю, – прохрипел Сого.  
Шинпачи слегка смутился.  
– Я не подслушиваю, просто Кагура-ару-сан ходит в город вместе с Нобуми-сан, а та ведь моя родственница. Они постоянно болтают на современном жаргоне, сейчас столько новых слов, всякие «окей», «фак ю» и «икемен».  
– Икемен это он, – вставила Кагура, указав на Хиджисаду. – Могу называть тебя так, если хочешь.  
– Даже не думай.  
– Или моэ, тоже подходит.  
По мнению Хиджисады не подходило ни то, ни другое. Чтобы заткнуть Кагуру он всучил ей всю корзину сразу и повернулся к Кондокири.  
– Значит, ты уже здоров?  
– Полностью, – тот расправил плечи и напряг бицепсы. Зрелище несомненно впечатляло.  
– Тогда я спрошу, – Хиджисада понял, что смотрит в сторону и заставил себя перевести взгляд на честное и открытое лицо того, кого чуть не убил своими приказами. – Если будет миссия для нас… согласишься ли ты снова сражаться под моим началом?  
– Конечно.  
Хиджисада моргнул. Кондокири не задумался даже на секунду, это поражало.  
– Уверен?  
Кондокири слегка нахмурился.  
– Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Хиджисада не собирался юлить. И щадить себя тоже не собирался.  
– Потому что из-за меня тебя могли убить, – сказал он без обиняков.  
Показалось, или правда стало очень тихо, даже Кагура престала жевать?  
– Я оставил тебя сражаться с Оотачи один на один, и ты был бы мёртв, если бы не вмешательство Господина. Ты потерял много крови, несколько дней был без сознания, и всё из-за того, что я неверно оценил ситуацию и отдал тебе невыполнимый приказ.  
– Глупости, – отрезал Кондокири. От кого-то настолько мягкого и добродушного это прозвучало обескураживающе. – Твоей вины здесь нет.  
Он нахмурился сильнее.  
– Я сам вызвался задержать Оотачи. Пообещал, что справлюсь. Если уж на то пошло, это только моя вина, я переоценил свои силы.  
– Не говорите так, Кондокири-сан!  
Кондокири не обратил на Шинпачи внимания.  
– Я не считаю тебя плохим капитаном, – он помолчал, потом позволил себе улыбку. – И я буду рад снова сражаться вместе с тобой.  
– Поаплодируем? – предложил Сого и действительно захлопал в ладоши в полной тишине.  
– Согохиро-сан, вы испортили такую трогательную сцену.  
Хиджисада незаметно перевёл дух. Нет, он не перестал винить себя и уж точно не собирался переложить ответственность на Кондокири, но каменная тяжесть, давившая на плечи все последние дни, стала заметно легче.  
– Тогда предлагаю сейчас же собраться и пойти к Господину, – он обвёл всех взглядом, – попросим, чтобы нас отправили на миссию как можно скорее.  
– Отлично! – воскликнул Шинпачи.  
Сого зевнул.  
– Я только за, а то уже чувствую, как начинаю ржаветь.  
– А потом пообедаем?  
– Ты ещё помидоры не… Когда ты успела их доесть?  
Кондокири просто кивнул.  
– Значит, решено.  
– Ничего не решено!  
Гин, который весь разговор просидел в углу комнаты с мрачным видом, вдруг вскочил на ноги.  
– Стоп, стоп!  
В два шага он пересёк комнату и навис над Хиджисадой.  
– А у меня ты ничего не хочешь спросить, ка-пи-тан?  
Глаза у него потемнели, губы сжались в узкую линию, ноздри раздувались – Хиджисада ещё никогда не видел его таким. Разве что той ночью в захваченном Ретроградами замке. Тогда Гин был в ярости.  
– Ты всех опросил, – процедил тот сквозь зубы. – Кроме меня! Что это значит? Решил избавиться от меня? Хочешь выпнуть из отряда?  
Хиджисада нахмурился. Ничего такого ему и в голову не приходило, но Гин вряд ли бы поверил, поэтому он просто спросил:  
– Ты пойдёшь за мной?  
Гин захлопал глазами. Брови у него поползли вверх, рот приоткрылся – гримаса дикого бешенства исчезла, уступив место обычному глуповатому лицу. Он попятился, с растерянным видом посмотрел по сторонам, потом – снова на Хиджисаду.  
– Да. Да, конечно…  
Хиджисада кивнул.  
– Хорошо. Не хотелось бы терять такого выдающегося бойца. – У Гина отвисла челюсть, а он продолжил: – Кроме того, я благодарен за спасение моей жизни, если бы не ты, я бы утонул.  
– А ещё я сделал тебе искусственное дыхание.  
– За это я не благодарен.  
Гин почесал и без того лохматые кудри.  
– Не понимаю… почему ты сразу не спросил?  
Хиджисада не ответил. В самом деле – почему? Гин ведь встретился ему первым, не считая Сого, логично было бы сразу же и спросить его. Наверное… «Я считал это само собой разумеющимся, – с изумлением понял Хиджисада, – что он пойдёт за мной. Я не сомневался в этом».  
У других нашлись собственные версии.  
– Хиджисада-сан подслеповат, он тебя не заметил.  
– Нет, нет, просто он оставляет самого ценного бойца на потом.  
– Да просто цундере он, – припечатала Кагура.  
– Это ещё что?  
– Ну знаете, такой тип людей, которые говорят: «Я не хотел целовать тебя, дурак».  
– Что это за тип людей такой?!  
– Отвратительный.  
– С этим не поспоришь. Я давно подозревал за Хиджисадой-саном такое. Бедный босс.  
– А я здесь при чём?  
– Ты же делал ему искусственное дыхание.  
– Ну и что? Мне это ни капли не понравилось.  
Кондокири стукнул кулаком по ладони, как если бы наконец всё понял.  
– Так ты тоже цундере, Гин-доно!  
– А?!  
Хиджисада не прислушивался, их голоса доносились издалека, как из другой комнаты, но один их звук заставлял что-то тёплое мягко разливаться в груди. С ним уже бывало такое, не в этой жизни, не в Цитадели, а раньше… давным-давно. Это тёплое уютное чувство, это ощущение, что ты не один и никогда не будешь один – он не испытывал ничего подобного с Хоккайдо, с тех пор как его отправили подальше от боя, как ненужную бесполезную вещь.  
Семья. Так называл это чувство его первый хозяин.  
– Значит ли это, что Муцуноками-сан и Изуминоками-сан похожи?  
– Я же просил! Когда ты так говоришь, кажется, что мы с ним женаты! Я не то чтобы против, но пока не готов.  
– А ведь и правда, кто-то из них должен жениться на другом, раз они уже целовались.  
– Ой, Кагура, откуда такие идеи?! Я сделал ему искусственное дыхание, вот и всё.  
– Какая разница? Ваши губы соприкасались, я сам видел.  
– Так вот как оно было.  
– Не слушай его, Кондокири! А ты, Согохиро-кун, я уже говорил, узко мыслишь. Если бы мы целовались, я был бы должен ему. А раз это было искусственное дыхание, то он должен мне.  
– Так ты в отряде не через постель, а по блату.  
– Кагура-ару-сан, это уже не жаргон, а пошлость.  
\- Слушай, очкарик, я не люблю лишние церемонии. Зови просто по имени.  
\- Но это слишком фамильярно.  
\- Сделай ей одолжение. Неужели сам не понимаешь, что её полное имя наводит на мысли о китайских подделках.  
\- Сдохнуть хочешь?  
– С меня хватит! – выпалил Хиджисада.  
Все тут же заткнулись. Он и сам от себя не ожидал – его будто выдернуло из пустой комнаты в эту, полную звуков и жизни.  
– Никакого искусственного дыхания не было! Я этого не помню и ни за что не поверю вам на слово.  
– Не хочешь признавать, что в долгу у меня? Как подло, ка-пи-тан.  
– Какой я тебе капитан? В моём отряде нет ни одного кудрявого балбеса!  
– Чего?!  
Гин снова попытался нависнуть над ним, и на сей раз Хиджисада это не стерпел.  
– Я передумал, – он вскочил, и они с Гином оказались нос к носу. – Ты не нужен, поищи другой отряд.  
– Что это ещё значит?!  
– То и значит!  
– Они так хорошо ладят, – зевая, сказала Кагура.  
– Без этого замечания картина была бы не полной, – одобрил Сого. – Сейчас они должны завопить: «Мы не ладим!».  
– Теперь, когда ты сказал, не завопят. Они же цундере.  
– Мы не цундере! – завопили Хиджисада и Гин хором.  
Сого протянул руку, и Кагура хлопнула его по ладони. Быстро же они помирились!  
– Изуминоками-сан!  
Дверь распахнулась и белый вихрь сшиб Хиджисаду с ног, впечатав в футон тонной живого веса.  
– Изуминоками-сан, как вы себя чувствуете? Ваши раны зажили?  
– Раны – да, – прохрипел Хиджисада, – но ты только что сломал мне десяток костей.  
– Ох, простите.  
Саданоске слез с него и уселся, обвив хвостом лапы.  
– У меня сообщение от Господина, – он старался говорить взвешенным деловым тоном, но голос подрагивал от радостного возбуждения. – Второй отряд, у вас будет миссия, выступаете завтра в полвосьмого утра. Будьте готовы. Изуминоками-сан, идёмте со мной, Господин хочет вас видеть.  
Кагура показала большой палец:  
– Удачи, моэ!  
– Не сдохните там, Цундере-сан.  
Гин изобразил знак «виктори»:  
– Не подведи, икемен!  
– Гин-сан, вы же даже не знаете, что это значит!  
– Мы верим в тебя, Кэп.  
– Кондокири-сан, и вы туда же!  
Хиджисада с силой захлопнул за собой дверь.  
– Семья это люди, которых всё время хочется убить, – сообщил он Саданоске.  
– Вы улыбаетесь.  
– Знаю… И я же просил, не пытайся запрыгнуть мне на плечо!

***

Их шаги отдавались шелестом в широком коридоре. Хиджисада успел забыть это чувство, когда отправляешься на бой, но не один, а с теми, кому доверяешь, и кто верит в тебя – с друзьями. Это чувство было очень похоже на счастье.  
Впереди ярко вспыхнуло пламя. Из огня появлялись тёмные силуэты, выходили из комнаты перемещений, принимая привычный облик. Хиджисада сбился с шага.  
– Какие люди, – пробормотал Гин.  
Надо же, как совпало, что в тот момент, когда они уходили, с миссии вернулся самый сильный отряд Цитадели.  
Первым шёл капитан, Яманбагири Оборо, его лицо, как обычно, скрывала тень капюшона, за ним верной тенью скользила Нобуми. Они прошагали мимо, даже не взглянув в сторону второго отряда, а следом шёл Уцуро. Он тоже смотрел перед собой, но Хиджисада всё равно почувствовал его взгляд, как чувствовал всегда.  
– Собираешься защитить историю? – спросил Уцуро так тихо, что услышать могли только они двое.  
Это был его способ поддержки, но Хиджисада в поддержке уже не нуждался.  
– Да, – сказал он просто и пошёл дальше, не сбавляя шага.  
Впереди ждал телепорт, который должен был перенести его отряд в другую эпоху, в разгар битвы – к врагу и к людям, которых они собирались защитить.  
Остановившись в центре начерченного на полу круга, Хиджисада оглянулся: Шинпачи протирал очки, Сого зевал, Кондокири подтягивал пряжки на ремне, Саданоске вылизывал лапу, Кагура что-то поспешно дожёвывала, а Гин... Гин смотрел на него. Их взгляды встретились, и он подмигнул. Казалось, можно услышать его голос: «Всё будет окей, ка-пи-тан».  
Хиджисада отвернулся и закрыл глаза, готовясь к телепортации. Он не нуждался в поддержке, но на душе всё равно стало теплее.


End file.
